Pterano
Pterano is the anti-hero and the (former) false main antagonist, later a supporting protagonist of The Land Before Time Vll: The Stone of Cold Fire. He is the brother of Petrie's Mother, the uncle of Petrie and his siblings and Rinkus and Sierra's former boss. He is voiced by Michael York. Personality Pterano is at first shown to be extremely self-absorbed and somewhat cold, though less aggressive than his comrades Rinkus and Sierra. His pride is seen to be a sort of superiority complex, if not on a narcissistic personality disorder. However, he shows his softer and more mature side throughout the film as he scolds his companions for continuously acting violently toward the young dinos; feeling remorse when he believed Ducky had fallen through a hole to her death; taking responsibility for the action instead of blaming his henchmen; ordering the sidekicks to leave the young ones alone after Sierra had recaptured Ducky; refusing Sierra's idea to feed the children to the Sharpteeth once the trio had "taken over"; and at the end he personally gets the chance to redeem himself by saving Ducky from a fatal fall off the mountaintop. He is showed, although he often manipulates him, really caring for his nephew Petrie and somehow his others friends. At the end of the movie, he appears to have completely reformed as he says goodbye to Petrie and tells him he will miss him. Pterano is also shown to be charismatic when he manages to lead a faction of the herd away from the main group and follow his leadership. Even though this faction was wiped out by Sharpteeth, it does nonetheless show Pterano's ability to persuade others to his way of thinking. Stone of Cold Fire While idolized by his nephews and nieces, namely Petrie, he is not trusted by his sister, nor by Littlefoot, Cera, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, or Topps. The reason for such suspicion is seen in how, after the combined herds joined in search of the Great Valley, Pterano promised one faction an easy way to the Valley and, due to his incompetent leadership, blundered them into a sharptooth ambush that only he survived. When Pterano arrived at the Great Valley, and as he approached to the main herd, he could only hide his face in grief and shame. He was then banished from the valley, though he painfully insisted that the massacre was not his fault. After reuniting with his sister in the Great Valley, he, along with his henchmen Rinkus (a Rhamphorhynchus) and Sierra (a Cearadactylus), began searching for the "Stone of Cold Fire ", a comet which he thought would grant him magic power. Because Ducky had been eavesdropping on their plans, and because they saw her as a useful object in their mission, they kidnapped her during the night, and carried her off into the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot and the others followed them, to save Ducky, while Pterano began to gradually realize the mistakes in his actions. He ultimately failed in his mission when it was found out that the stone did not really contain any magical powers, and wound up putting Petrie and the other children in danger. However, he ended up saving them at the end. Rewarding the rescue, Grandpa Longneck and the other adults exiled Pterano to the Mysterious Beyond for a (reduced) period of five cold times (winters/years). Pterano appears to have truly changed his ways, having accepted responsibility for his actions and hoping that he can make up for them once he is allowed to return to the herd Category:Movie Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Martyr Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Land Before Time Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Egomaniacs Category:One Time Heroes Category:Con artist